hellsing_cross_overfandomcom-20200215-history
Safire Kuroi
Safire Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter) is a main protaganist in the hellsing crossover series. She is the daughter of one of the most powerful warriors of the Hellsing Orginization, Alucard, and Nova Kuroi from Fairy Tail;both of whom work against vampires and other such supernatural forces. As a vampire and angeloid she is stronger than most people her age. Safire is devoted to her father doing whatever he wishes without question constantly seeking his approval. Appearance Safire wears a similar jacket as her mother with a star on the back. Personality She is very calm and silent while fighting, but tends to have a rather savage side to her. She seems to be more brutal than any other of the Fairy Tail members having beheaded several of her opponents in front of everyone. However when in an everyday envierment around people not fighting she is a very funny, nice person who doesen't like seeing any harm come to anyone. One of her only weakness is the fact that she regularly lapses into a state of insanity where she has no control of her body.This is brought on by her true nature as a vampire to be violent but she attempts to resist it creating an alternate personality. Relationships Alucard:Safires father. Growing up Safire did not spend much time with Alucard when she was young. She prefered the company of Nova and oracle over him beacause he is a vampire. However after the attack on their house she started to respect Alucard more and began to admire him. Alucard trying to give her a better chance to live a normal life retired from Fairy Tail to raise her. Oracle: Nova: History Powers and abilities Her attacks focus more on offensive and evasive maneuvers. Although she shows weakness in combat often, she can be skilled enough to defeat even more powerful oppnents than her. Other than her skill with ranged weaponry, she proved to have great prowess in wielding close-quarter weapons. She also uses her athletic abilities in combat. When fighting, her left eye appears to have a blue fire coming out of it. Safire can make many weapons from her hand, mainly a gun and sword. Her athletic abilities are unique, being shown to do many flips and dodges when fighting. She wastes no time in her movement, taking in every single aspect of the fight. Most of her abilities are inherited from Nova and Alucard, her parents. Advanced Regeneration:'''Safires regeneration ablities are above those of Alucard and Novas. Her body rarley shows any form of damage due to her rapid regenative state, but when a massive wound is inflicted on her she is stunned for a moment. '''Superhuman Accuracy:Her accuracy is great enough to hit objects over vast distances without trying. Superhuman Speed:She can move faster than the eye can see, as demonstrated on Gray when Safire seemingly teleported behind him and paralyzed Gray with a death pulse. Superhuman Reflexes:Safire can catch objects moving at fast speeds. Superhuman Agility: The ability to defy gravity to an uncertain limit. Precognition: As a standard for a vampire, she has precognition, the ability to see into the immediate future, which allows her to predict the movements of the humans or vampires she's fighting. Bloodsucking: The ability to suck a person's blood and absorb their soul and, consequently, their knowledge and memories. She can also absorb blood through her cloths and skin like her father. Immunity to Vampiric Weaknesses: Her abilities and health are not in any way compromised by such things as sunlight or silver. The only things that have shown any effect on harming her are holy spells and artifacts. Supernatural Sense: The ability to sense supernatural activity. Illusions: The ability to cast illusions, such as used to distract natsu in their fight. ' Magic & Powers ' Safire uses Vampire Slayer (Demon Slayer) magic. A from of magic only known to Nova, Oracle, Safire, and Alucard. Her magic is fire and shadow magic combined usually in the form of a blue flame. Death Pulse: A modified form of Novas spell. She has two different forms of it. The first type releases a wave dark energy from her hand draining the enemy of all their blood and aborbs them into her body. The second being less leathal knocks her opponent out, demonstrated in the fight with Natsu and Gray. Blazing Shadow Strike:'' Ignites her hands in a blue flame with chains around her nuckles burning through anything she punches. '''Seige Pulse:' Forms twin Hellfire artillery cannons on her back. Rock pillars shoot up on both sides of her so she can wrap chains around them to stabalize her shots for long range strikes up to 2000m away. Demon Shout: An ear pericing scream able to shatter any object or stun an enemy. Used when Oracle had Safire traped between stone pillars. Category:Characters